


Haunt me

by Eve1978



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm still working on new chapters for Crimson Bliss but after seeing Crimson Peak last week I was in the mood for some Thomas Sharpe, this is mostly smut covered in feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Set in the mountainous region of Northern England the beautiful victorian mansion Allerdale Hall was property of the mysterious sir Thomas Sharpe and his older sister lady Lucille during the 19th century. The two were orphaned at a very young age and have lived together in Allerdale Hall ever since.   

Thomas was an ambitious and gifted craftsman and engineer with great potential, his sister was always loyal by his side, both were loved and respected by the people of Cumbria.   
Their deaths remain a mystery until this day.  Letters and reports have been found of unusual activity on the Sharpe grounds, horrific noises of metal and people crying, sudden changes in weather activity that were situated only above the mansion.  

But the most disturbing one was people visiting the house and never making their way back into town, the latest missing person’s case was the one of miss Edith Cushing, the late wife of sir Thomas Sharpe who moved in with the Sharpe’s in the late 19th century and was never seen again.   

Other reports speak of several sightings of both miss lady Lucille Sharpe and her brother in the nearby town of Keswick some fifty years later, one report even mentions sir Thomas Sharpe having breakfast in a local bar some 150 years later, looking an exact replica of his picture in the town hall.”

***

‘Good god, this is the lamest shit I have ever heard,’ Lily let out a bored fake laugh while she put the pamphlet down and looked at her friend standing next to her in the lobby of the old Victorian house.   
‘Come on, you have to admit the house alone is impressive,’ Amber shook her head at her friend’s lack of enthusiasm and pointed to the gorgeous high ceilings and the huge spiral staircase next to them leading to the upstairs quarters. 

‘It’s a gorgeous house, I’ll give you that, though it’s a little too dark in here to truly appreciate it’s features.’  
‘It’s meant to be a ghost house!’ Amber objected.

‘Emphasis on ‘meant to be’,’ Lily rolled her eyes again,’ I’m sorry but this is the sixth one we’ve visited this week and while I’m all for taking a Halloween themed vacation, the scariest thing so far were the huge cockroaches in my bed in that last place.’

Amber gave her friend a smile and shrugged her shoulders while she took some more pictures of the hall with her I-phone. ‘I already apologized for that, and I really do appreciate you coming with me since it turns out all my other friends are scared little shits.’  
Lily gave her a sympathetic smile.

‘I actually have a really good feeling about this one,’ Amber then said.  
 ‘That’s what you said about all the others too,’ Lily sighed as she followed her to the counter under the stairs. The downstairs entrance hall looked more like the one of an old posh hotel than the one of an actual house.

‘Can I help you lovely ladies?’ the older woman behind the desk asked.  
‘Yes, hi, we’re here to stay the night,’ Amber said full of enthusiasm.  
The old lady gave her a little amused smile,’ just the one night?’

‘Oh, not according to the pamphlet,’ Lily interjected,’ that says we’ll be here forever.’  
She whispered the last word in a ghostly voice and then shook her head in a smile. 

‘Forgive my friend here,’ Amber pushed her in the ribs with a smile,’ she doesn’t believe in ghosts.’   
‘Oh, a non believer? We don’t often get those here,’ the old lady locked eyes with Lily and gave her a creepy look, or something that should pass for one,’ See, here’s the thing with ghosts my child, they are real even if you don’t believe in them.’

  She kept her eyes locked with Lily’s and kept the serious look on her face even after Lily covered her mouth with her hand and burst out laughing.

‘Sure, they pay you extra to scare the guests?’ Lily then asked.   
‘Oh, I work here for free but I wouldn’t stay the night here if they paid me,’ the lady stated while she took Amber’s passport and typed her name into the computer,’ here it is, reservation for two, one night, do you girls want the full experience?’ 

Lily and Amber looked at each other and Amber pushed her friend in the ribs when she started to laugh again.

‘I’m sorry, what does that mean exactly?’ Amber asked as she faced the old lady again.   
‘We have guest rooms on the top floor, the area where most unusual activity takes place, but we also have a few rooms downstairs, where you might be more…comfortable. For those who are truly fearless we also have lady Edith’s room free,’ she explained,’ and you girls are in luck, someone just cancelled their reservation so tonight Mr Sharpe’s room is available as well, though I must warn you…’  
‘I’ll take Sharpe’s room,’ Lilly answered immediately without thinking. 

‘That room comes with a warning, my child,’ the lady repeated.  
‘Does it cost extra?’ Lily asked.  
‘No.’  
‘Then I don’t need to know. Sign me up, I’m sleeping with Thomas tonight,’ she leaned her elbow on the desk and gave the lady a wide grin.  

‘Alright,’ she sighed and shook her head,’ and you, dear?’  
‘I’ll take Edith’s room,’ Amber said putting an even bigger smile on Lily’s face.  
‘Okay, the full experience it is,’ the lady shook her head and took two keys from the wall,’ I hope you girls know what you’re in for.’

‘Listen, lady, we’ve been to 5 haunted mansions this week,’ Lily explained,’ every single one of them turned out not to be so haunted after all. Haunted by bad overpriced food, low quality beds, ice cold filthy showers and creepy staff, no offense. The closest I’m going to get to actually see a ghost will be when I die of sleep deprivation or food poisoning and I become one myself!’ 

Amber covered her face to try and hide her smile and the old lady just looked at her friend in a shocked stare.   
‘So while I’m here yes, I want the fucking full experience and the best room you have and I believe that is Mr Sharpe’s room,’ Lily continued her rant,’ do you have a problem with that?’ 

‘None whatsoever, my dear,’ the lady handed her the key while she covered Lily’s hands with hers and looked deep into her eyes,’ Mr Sharpe always had a soft spot for the feisty ones.’

***

Lily and Amber carried their suitcase up the stairs,  Being able to take a closer look now Lily had to admit the house was breathtaking, from the long dark wooden walls to the glass stained high windows at the end of the seemingly endless hallway.

‘Alright, my room is here,’ Amber said as she looked at her key and then to Lily,’ yours is up there.’  

There was another smaller set of stairs at the end of the hallway that led to more darkness.  
 ‘You can still change your mind and stay in here with me,’ Amber suggested.   
‘Are you kidding, that looks perfect,’ Lily smiled,’ at least I won’t be kept awake by other noisy guests all the way up there.’

Amber shook her head,’ Not even a shiver? Nothing? I mean, you have to admit, this place is pretty creepy.’  
‘It’s an old house, they are always a little creepy,’ Lily just sighed,’ it has history, I believe a house can carry part of that history with it. But I don’t believe that manifests itself as bad energy let alone evil spirits or ghosts.’ 

‘Ghosts are not always evil,’ Amber said.  
‘But they are always imaginary,’ Lily smirked. 

‘Smart ass.’  
‘Alright, I’m going up, Mr Sharpe is waiting for me,’ she joked with a smile,‘ good night, sweetie, lock your door and stay under the covers.’

‘Alright, Scully,’ Amber shook her head in an accepting sigh while she opened the door to her room.

Lily made her way up the final set of stairs to find sir Sharpe’s room at the end of another long and dark hallway. It was quiet up here, the rest of the house suddenly seemed far away.   
Lily turned her key into the door and opened it carefully, she had to admit the first sight of the room took her breath away.

The big four poster bed in the middle was covered in numerous big black pillows, the covers were a mixture of black and a deep dark red, same as the walls. The black curtains touched the wooden floor and there was a beautiful cozy fire burning in the fireplace, probably courtesy of creepy old lady downstairs.  Lily put her suitcase in the corner of the room and took off her coat before sitting down in the large rocking chair by the fireplace.

She always laughed when her friend called her Scully but the truth was actually quite the opposite, if anything she was Mulder. She wanted to believe more than anything.  But for that to happen she required proof, proof that there was more to this world than what we could see with our own eyes, more than the short meaningless years we call life here on earth.   

She had never really allowed herself to think about it too much or even cared about it at all until her mother died two years ago.   Ever since then she had felt an urgent need for proof of a whole world beyond ours because if that world existed, it would mean that she wasn’t just gone. 

It would mean that she was still out there somewhere, existing, if even just her soul, that she wasn’t bones and dust in the ground.   If Lily found proof of even one ghost out there, it would mean that ghosts were real, and it would also mean that her mother, or at least a part of her, was still out there somewhere too.

After changing into her night gown she crawled into the bed and turned off the lights, leaving the room in nothing but a warm glow from the lingering wood in the fire place.   
It was about an hour later when she woke from her first sleep, it took her a few moments to realize where she was. The fire was still burning and the noise of the flames was the only sound filling the room.  
To her surprise the covers were pulled back to the far end of the bed, leaving her half naked and shivering. She probably woke up from the cold, she swore it felt a lot colder in the room then before. She sat up in the bed and pulled the covers back up.

When she lay her head back on the pillow and looked around in the room she suddenly felt it. 

She had always laughed when Amber told her these stories of how people were able to feel a presence, but there was no other way she could explain it now and suddenly it didn’t seem so funny anymore.  It was completely irrational and yet she knew with every fibre in her being that there was somebody, something, in the room with her.  
There was no sound, nothing that moved, no creeping shadows and yet she felt it. 

She crawled out of bed and walked over to the fire place to warm herself up when her eyes caught sight of the portrait on the wall. How had she not noticed this before?

It was a beautiful and very detailed painting of what she could only assume was sir Thomas Sharpe. A man dressed in an elegant black suit, broad shoulders and black curly hair surrounding his pale face. Piercing eyes that stared at her with an intense look that made her heart race a little and a small sweet smile on his thin lips. He was gorgeous, otherworldly gorgeous, she couldn’t help but stare at him.

‘Damn,’ she whispered.

They sure didn’t make men like that anymore.

When she took a closer look she was able to see even more emotion on his face, right under the surface. There was a sadness to his smile and it made her stare even more.  
After a few more minutes she moved back to the bed and pulled the covers up to her face, closed her eyes and tried to calm her thoughts enough so she could sleep a few more hours.

 And it worked, but only for a little while. This time not even an hour had passed before she woke again, finding the covers back at the edge of the bed and her body exposed to the cold in the room. And it felt even colder than before.   
This time there seemed to be a gentle breeze running through the room, putting goosebumps all over her skin and she remembered Amber talking about the cold breeze a ghost usually carried with him. 

Don’t be silly, you don’t believe in these things, she urged herself, it’s just a cold breeze, there’s probably a window open somewhere. 

But something made her hesitant to get up, she pulled the blanket over her body and soon drifted off into sleep again.

It started with her legs, she could feel the silk sheets being pulled off of her again, slowly and carefully. She could feel it happening and yet it was as if she wasn’t there, as if her mind was still sleeping but her body was awake.  
The next thing she felt was a cold touch skimming over her legs, it was nothing more than a gentle brush, a hand, cold soft fingers making their way up her calves to her knees. It should have scared her but instead her body relaxed and she knew it was him, beautiful mr Sharpe.

He stood by the edge of the bed and looked down on her, his curls messy and his shirt open. His appearance didn’t matter, she couldn’t see him anyway, her eyes were closed and she wouldn’t open them until he allowed her to.

A little smile on his lips at the sight of her, he had barely touched her skin and he could already feel her surrendering to him. She responded to his touch so eagerly, for someone who claimed she didn’t believe in ghosts she was very receptive to one.  
He leaned forward and put himself on the bed, his hands leaning next to her body to get closer.

Lily’s mouth opened in a little sigh when his hands returned to her, slowly climbing up her thighs now and she gasped when her night gown was lifted, exposing her legs and her panties.   
After a while his touch suddenly changed and she started shivering even more when she realised he was no longer touching her with his hands but with his mouth. His lips were on her inner thigh, his kisses light as a feather but more effective than anything else he could have done. Her legs opened without hesitation when his mouth neared her centre.

The smirk on his face widened when he heard her breathing speed up with every kiss, her face was starting to get flushed and he hadn’t even taken off her panties yet.

Oh she wanted it, she wanted it desperately.

He licked his lips eagerly before he let his tongue run along her inner thigh up to her panties, making her let out a deep sigh that ended in a soft moan. His hands pulled her panties down and she willingly lifted her body off the bed to help him.

Her heart was racing by now, his kisses were no longer light, they were wet and sloppy and hungry and she could no longer hold her moans in when she felt his cold tongue slowly drag up between her folds.

‘Fuck.’

If this was a dream it was the most vivid dream she had ever had, it couldn’t possibly be a dream. And yet she still couldn’t open her eyes. When his tongue reached her clit that seemed the least of her worries and she surrendered to his touch, spreading her legs wider, her hands reaching for something that wasn’t there.

A light chuckle left his lips, she was soaked, her desire for him undeniable and he had no plans of denying her anything. His tongue fought with her sensitive nub, her hands were clutching the sheets and her head fell back deeper into the pillow, her moans growing in volume and intensity.

‘Oh god…oh god!’

His hands were pushing her legs apart with more force now while his mouth was starting to devour her, licking and sucking every inch of her aching centre. She wanted to buck her hips towards him, beg him to keep going and never stop but she knew he was the one in control and she could only follow his lead. 

‘Please,’ she begged, feeling her core starting to burn,’ please…’

He loved when they begged for it, not knowing he was the one begging for just a taste of them, a taste of her desire, her passion, her life seeping through him now. It was like a drug and he would never get enough, and this one was a particularly tasty one. 

He wouldn’t mind having her in his bed and making her come undone time and time again.

It was building fast, her legs were already shaking when he took her clit between his teeth and sucked harder, finishing her off completely. He fought to keep her legs still while she pulled the sheets into her hands and her mouth fell open in a silent satisfied cry.

He licked her juices from her and held her legs until she stopped trembling and a deep sigh left her lips. He placed a few more soft kisses on her legs, letting her linger in it, pleased to see the little smile form on her lips.

Soon she would be drifting off to sleep again but she would remember, he would make sure of that. 

He leaned his body over hers and brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered: ‘Do you still not believe in ghosts, my beautiful darling?’


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dream, it was nothing but a vivid dream. 

She kept repeating it to herself while she looked into the old Victorian mirror in the bathroom.  
It was the only logical explanation, it was either that or she had lost her mind. 

A ghost? No, not just a ghost, she had heard stories about ghosts before from Amber, many times and lots of different scenarios but she had never heard of a ghost that goes down on you in the middle of the night and gives you oral pleasure.

He made her come so fucking hard she was forgetting all her beliefs! 

She shook her head in a heavy sigh and brushed her hair, willing herself to come down to earth and wake up from this ridiculous dream.   It was this room, with it’s high ceiling and dark walls, and the smelling candles and never fading fire in the fire place. And the portrait of that gorgeous Mr Sharpe, she must have stared at it too long last night before she fell asleep and it made her dream of him.

But then why could she still feel his hands on her? And his tongue…

She shivered and put her night gown back on, it was still dark outside, too early to go down for breakfast but part of her was more than ready to pack and leave this room, and this entire house, right now.

The other part however was curious and wanted nothing more than another glimpse at him.

She let out a little nervous cough before she spoke.

‘If you are real,’ her voice came out hoarse and uncertain,’ and if you want me to believe you’re real, you show yourself.’

She looked around the tiny bathroom. ‘Right now,’ she added.

For a few moments she didn’t move but just waited, but of course nothing happened at all. 

She shook her head in a sigh,’ don’t be an idiot, Lily, ghosts aren’t real, you know that.’

With a smile of disbelief at her own stupidity she turned off the light and went back to the bedroom.

The fire had finally gone out, making the room darker than it was before and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. She thought it was just her mind playing tricks at first but when she stepped closer she saw him.

He was standing by the fire place, his arms crossed behind his back, wearing black pants and the same white shirt he wore in the pictures, the top buttons undone to show off his long neck and a peak at chest. Even in this dark room she was blinded by the beauty of him, his face so pale against his black curly hair and his eyes just as piercing as in the portrait.

Lily froze when he locked eyes with hers and a little smile of recognition came to rest on his face.

‘I am disappointed, my darling’ his voice was so smooth it made her shiver,’ last night wasn’t real enough for you?’

‘I…no, that’s not…I…I meant…’

She was at a complete loss for words.

‘I am very real, my dear.’

‘But you’re…dead, you’re a ghost,’ she stuttered.

‘It would seem so.’

She did nothing but stare at him for several minutes and he allowed her the time to study him and let his words sink in.  
He stepped a little closer to her but she quickly raised her hand to keep him at a distance, a little gasp leaving her lips when her palm hit his chest.

‘Then why can I touch you?’ she asked and she pulled her hand away and held it against her own chest, away from him. 

‘Is this a trick?’ she then asked,’ are you an actor? Is this part of the ‘full’ experience? Do you come with the house?’

‘Oh, I come with the house,’ he smiled,’ but I can assure you I am not an actor.’

‘Prove it to me then,’ she insisted.  
He let out a little chuckle.

‘How would you like me to prove it to you?’

‘Do something ghosts do,’ she said, realising her request was anything but clear and completely ridiculous to boot.

‘Like what?’

‘I don’t know, float in the air or something.’

He shrugged his shoulders and just smiled before he answered her with a smirk,’ I don’t ‘float’.’

‘Then do something to make me believe you because…’

Her last words never left her lips when she watched him disappear right before her eyes.

She turned to search for him but the room was empty, it was just her and a silence that suddenly felt heavy.

‘Thomas?’ she whispered,’ are you still here?’

Her eyes glanced over to the portrait where his beautiful face stared back at her.

‘I’m sorry, I believe you,’ she added and after a few more minutes she let out a heavy sigh,’ please come back…’

She stepped back to the bed and let herself fall down onto it. 

He was real…

‘Ghosts are real,’ she whispered quietly, the realization putting a little smile on her face. She probably should have felt scared or at least a little creeped out right now but there was none of that.

She felt calm and strangely comforted by the fact that maybe we weren’t alone here after all. And maybe death was not the end of everything.  
She crawled back under the blankets to keep warm and closed her eyes hoping for another dream of Mr Sharpe. It didn’t take long for sleep to take her again.

He watched as she lay beside him on the bed, her breathing calm and steady, her dark hair spread out across the pillow like a beautiful flower.

He gently lowered the blanket and revealed her body, letting his hand ghost over her neck, down to her chest and her belly where he lay his hand. 

Why didn’t she run? Or scream? Oh, they always loved to scream at him but this one didn’t even seem affected by his presence. Even more so, she begged him to come back.

He moved his fingers down lower to her hips, eliciting a soft sigh from her. She was already reacting to his touch again and he wasn’t even trying to get through to her, this one was special.  
Her mind was completely closed to him but her heart…her heart was desperate for him. Not to mention her body… 

He lied down beside her on his side and let his eyes feast on her, one arm around her waist while he brought his face next to hers.

‘Wake up, my darling,’ he whispered.

She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, a gentle smile on his thin lips and that same sadness in his eyes as she had noticed in the portrait.

‘Thomas,’ she sighed and she gently put her hand on his chest, not to keep him at bay this time but to allow herself to feel him,’ you’re here.’

Her voice was hoarse, her eyes glued to his face, his beauty was even more striking up close. She couldn’t force herself to look away and her mind went blank as she stared at this gorgeous mysterious man, no not a man, a ghost, who had his arm around her and his gorgeous eyes locked with hers in a deep lustful stare.

‘Who are you, Thomas Sharpe?’ she asked softly while her hand moved to the middle of his chest, her fingers sliding into his shirt to feel his bare, cold skin against her hand.   
‘That’s a story for another time,’ he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips to put a soft kiss on it,’ we only have one night, do you really want to talk about my tragic life story or do you want me to finish what I started earlier?’

 To help convince her his other hand made it’s way between her legs, letting his fingers drag over her panties and making her gasp at his touch. His mouth took her answer from her lips when it crashed on hers and his tongue fought for entrance, which she eagerly gave to him.     
She was intoxicated right away, forgetting all about the fact that this was a ghost, a dead man in her bed, but his touch made her feel more alive than she had felt in a long time. 

She let her fingers run through his soft long hair and moaned into the kiss, encouraging him to put his body on top of hers. His hands pushed up her night gown while he sank down on her and his lips found their way to her inner thighs. She was breathing heavily when he started kissing them, just as he did earlier that night. The anticipation was making her shiver and she reached for his head, this time her hands were not grabbing air but they sank into his soft curls while he gently bit the flesh on her thigh and made her let out a little scream of surprise.

He smiled up to her while he took off his shirt, showing off his muscled chest. This man may have been dead for god knows how many years but he was in excellent shape. 

Who knew ghosts came with a six pack?  

She couldn’t keep her eyes off him when he climbed up her body and claimed her mouth again. His hand sank in between them and she helped him take off her panties and threw them next to the bed.

She spread her legs, making it clear he shouldn’t take things any slower.  She was ready, soaked and ready, and she pushed his pants down over his ass, squeezing the soft flesh under her hands and making his moans fill the room as he rolled his hips against the heat of her centre. 

It was a good thing his room was located this far from all the others because she was sure they were about to wake up some of the other guests otherwise.  
 She could feel his erection push against her inner thigh, he was focusing his attention on her neck, licking and biting her skin while he kept rolling his hips. Every push of his hard cock a little closer to her centre until she was begging for him to find the right spot.

 ‘Please,’ she whispered into his ear,’ please let me feel you.’

His hand sank down between her legs again, this time he let his fingers drag across her folds, spreading her wetness all over her and making circles over her clit until she dug her nails into his back.

With one slow thrust he filled her up to the hilt, taking her breath from her while he drove into her and then out again to repeat the same movement. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back into the pillow but he pushed his face up against hers.  

‘Open your eyes and look at me,’ he whispered into her ear,’ be here with me.’

She opened them and was taken aback by the ravenous look on his face. He clenched his cheek and started thrusting harder and faster, their bodies completely interlocked now. She wasn’t sure what would push her to her orgasm first, how he managed to find that exact right spot inside her and hit it with every thrust, or how his eyes stayed on her while his face was twisted in pleasure and she watched his own release draw near. 

‘Thomas,’ she moaned when she started to clench around him, her entire body held onto his with all the strength she had left until her legs shook around him, he spilled into her with one last feral grunt.

She fell down on the bed, her head weary and her heart racing from her lingering orgasm when he pulled out of her.

She quickly put her arms around his neck to hold him close to her, afraid he would just dissolve into nothingness and she wasn’t ready to let him go yet.   
This time he was the one who had his eyes closed and she returned his request from earlier,’ look at me, please.’

When he opened his eyes the lust had burned out and made room for the serious, slightly sad look from before.

He gave her a weak smile and rolled next to her on the bed, he took her in his arms and looked at her, surprised to see the look in her eyes. 

Usually his female guests were satisfied and fulfilled after a night with him but this one was different.   
There was still longing in her eyes, and it wasn’t of the physical kind, she longed for something he could not give her.

She cupped his face in her hands and softly kissed his lips while she nodded her head, as if she knew what he had meant to say.  
‘I know,’ she spoke softly,’ a story for another time.’  
He kissed her back and smiled.

‘Thank you for tonight, Thomas,’ she then whispered.  
‘It was my absolute pleasure. I can’t stay for much longer, the sun is starting to come up.’

She watched as the first daylight peaked through the curtains, finally letting some light into the room. He held her in his arms for several more minutes, indulged her when she let her hands run over his naked chest and shoulders repeatedly, feeling his skin and breathing him in.   
He realised she was trying to hold onto this moment, convince herself that it was actually real and lock it in her memory.

 ‘Must you go?’ she then sighed.

He finally broke the hug and sat up on the bed.  
‘I’m afraid I must,’ he was still keeping his eyes on her while he got dressed,’ I can never stay an entire day, only at night, it’s when the house allows me to come out.’  
‘Where do you go during the day?’ she asked but he shook his head.

‘No more questions, my beautiful darling.’

‘One more question, please,’ she insisted as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

Her eyes were filled with a sudden desperation, he almost wished he could stay with her and tell her everything she wanted to know. He had so much to share but that was a burden nobody but him should bear. 

Not this girl, not this day.

He gave her a little smile and gently touched her cheek, making her blush.  
‘One more then,’ he caved,’ make it a good one.’

She let out a sigh and thought of everything she had wanted to ask him.   What is it like to die? Are you in any pain? Why can you not cross over? And the most important questions: are there others like you and is there any way to get into contact with them? 

 Will I ever see my mother again?

But then she took another look at him as he stood up from the bed and looked down on her. He seemed to already be fading in the morning light. His skin was turning even paler, almost transparent and his clothes seemed to slowly turn to dust, as did the rest of him. 

Her heart sank and when she met his eyes again all those questions faded from her mind, the sad lonely look in his eyes made it clear there was only one question she had to ask.   She stood up from the bed, still naked as she stood before him.

She reached out her hand and softly put it on his cheek, she no longer felt his skin but she felt a warmth radiating from him when their eyes met, hers fighting against the sudden tears that welled up when she asked her question.

‘Can I please see you again?’

 She watched him fade before her eyes but not before she noticed the small nod from his head.


End file.
